1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved assist bar or handle for facilitating a standing chiropractor in the manipulative treatment of a prone patient's spine while the patient is supported on a leg support section of a chiropractic table of the type including a body support section for the patient's body pivotally interconnected with the leg support section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,062,489; 1,386,901; 1,427,004; 2,208,502; 3,176,975; and 4,569,339 disclose patient treatment tables having separate sections for supporting a patient's body and his legs and the sections are adjustable relative to one another. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,453,013 and 1,686,979 disclose treatment tables wherein separate leg support and body support table sections are pivotally interconnected for manipulative treatment of a patient lying on the table. U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,158 discloses a spinal adjustment device wherein a patient supporting table section is movable relative to foot and head restraint elements and is controlled by the patient himself by means of a lever for raising and lowering a pad supporting the patient's lower back.
However, none of the aforementioned prior art patents disclose a chiropractic treatment table wherein an assist bar is provided for facilitating a standing chiropractor in the manipulative treatment of a prone patient's spine while the patient is supported on a leg support section and a body support section which are pivotally interconnected to provide for relative angular manipulation between the patient's upper body and lower body.